AI
by Sheii.kun
Summary: Neji ingin mengatakan rasa sukanya pada Tenten. Tapi ada saja gangguan untuknya. WARNING: OoC Neji, typo(s), my 1st Teneji fic. Twoshot
1. Chapter 1

_"Tenten, apa kau sudah menemukan orang yang kamu suka?" _

_"Entahlah."_

_"Akan kutunggu saat itu."_

_"Eh? Maksudnya?"_

_"Kelak kau akan mengerti."_

_"..."_

.

.

Setidaknya, itu adalah kenangan masa lalu..

.

.

Kini sudah tak ada kesempatan untuk mengatakan itu padanya..

.

.

Karena..

.

.

Malu, tak punya keberanian..

.

.

**AI**

**Naruto ****Shei. Eh, salah, ding! Naruto hanya milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO!**

.

.

Musim semi telah dimulai. Tantangan baru, suasana baru, hal yang baru, buku tulis baru, semuanya sudah lengkap. Bahkan..

"Tenten, kau manis sekali dengan gaya rambut itu!" puji Lee kepada Tenten, teman sebangkuku. Aku sudah berteman dengannya sejak kecil.

"Hehe.. Terimakasih, ya!"

Bahkan rambut orang yang kusukai sekarang berubah menjadi model yang baru. Tentunya yang sangat cocok untuknya. Hanya saja aku tak bisa mengatakannya. Apalagi secara 'live'.

pelajaran pertama.. Bahasa Inggris, pelajaran kesukaanku. Aku selalu mendapat nilai sempurna dengan pelajaran ini.

"Ssttt, Neji, bagaimana gaya rambutku yang sekarang? Manis tidak?" Tenten menatapku dengan wajah manisnya. Aku hanya berpura-pura tak melihatnya. Nanti aku malah gak fokus pelajaran karena terbunga-bunga.

"Tak berubah, tetap seperti biasanya." jawabku tegas. Tenten berdecih. Namun terlihat lucu buatku. Maaf, Tenten, aku masih belum bisa mengatakannya padamu. Sebenarnya, kau tetap seperti biasanya, selalu manis.

.

.

Istirahat siang, semua anak cowok bermain bola basket, sepak bola, dan lain-lain. Sementara yang cewek sibuk menyemangati mereka. Terkecuali aku, Tenten, dan Hinata, adik sepupuku. Kami memang sudah langganan untuk tetap di kelas.

Mungkin membaca buku atau hanya berbincang-bincang bertiga sudah menjadi kebiasaan kami. Tenten dan Hinata terlihat sangat akrab. Apalagi kalau ngomongin hal yang mengenai masalah cewek, mereka akrab banget. Kadang aku juga kedengeran, sih. Tapi aku pura-pura gak dengar.

"Tenten, komikku yang kupinjam udah selesai bacanya?" tanyaku pada Tenten sambil mendekatinya. Modus? Biarin!

"Ya.. Ya.. Tapi aku lupa membawanya. Maaf, ya."

"Ya."

"..." Tenten menatapku.

"Ada yang salah?"

"..."

"..."

"Neji.."

"Apa?"

"Ada.. Ada orang yang kau sukai, nggak?

"O/O" aku tak menjawab karena malu.

"Ada, ya? Mukamu merah padam."

"Ya, memang ada." jawabku tanpa sadar. Malu sekali rasanya.

"Siapa?"

"Aku tak bisa mengatakannya."

"Aku akan menunggu jawabanmu."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku menyukaimu. Sejak kita pertama kali berteman."

"E-Eh?"

Entah kenapa aku familiar dengan kata-kata ini. Sepertinya aku pernah mengucapkannya. Tapi, kapan?

~TING TUNG TING TUNG~

Terimakasih, bel masuk, kau menyelamatkanku dari malu akut!

.

.

Sejak Tenten mengatakan perasaannya kepadaku, entah kenapa aku jadi malu menatapnya. Padahal pingin. Saat istirahat maupun pelajaran, Tenten sudah tak pernah mengajakku bicara. Apakah ia malu? Aku aja malu, apalagi dia!

.

.

Sampai pada suatu hari, saat musim gugur tiba.

.

.

Aku, Tenten, Deidara, Ino dan Sasori masuk ke dalam satu kelompok pada pelajaran Teknologi Informasi dan Komunikasi / TIK. Hari ini kami berlima sudah janjian mengerjakan tugas di rumah Tenten sore ini. Sudah lama aku tak pernah ngobrol dengan Tenten, bagiku ini adalah kesempatan besar.

Begitu sampai di rumah Tenten, ibu Tenten menyambutku dengan ramah. Ternyata teman-teman yang lain sudah ada disana. Duduk melingkari meja tamu dari kayu. Di tengahnya sudah ada tiga laptop, entah punya siapa saja itu.

"Permisi.." aku duduk disebelah Tenten. Tenten langsung blushing aja waktu ngeliat aku. Begitu pun denganku. Tatapan curiga dari teman-teman mulai terlihat. Suasana hening mulai tercipta.

"Neji, kau telat! Sebagai gantinya kau yang ngetik makalah sama Tenten!" seru Deidara membuyarkan suasana sunyi. Disertai anggukan dari Ino dan Sasori.

"Kok sama Tenten?! Kan yang telat cuma aku?" sela ku. Deidara dan Ino bertatapan dan tersenyum mencurigakan. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?

"Sudahlah, pokoknya kalian berdua yang harus mengerjakannya!" dukung Sasori. Sangat mencurigakan. Aku dan Tenten menatap mereka dengan bingung.

"A-Ayo cepat ngerjakan tugasnya! Masih banyak yang belum dikerjakan!" Tenten mencoba mencairkan suasana. "Benar." dukungku. Deidara, Ino, Dan Sasori bertatapan dan tersenyum penuh kecurigaan. Firasatku mulai gak enak, nih. Jangan-jangan trio penggosip ini tahu kalau aku suka pada Tenten? Oh NO~

Aku mengerjakan tugasku dengan rasa tidak nyaman. Sesekali terdengar suara dehem Sasori ataupun Deidara. Punya penyakit batuk menahun kali, ya? Ino sih mengerjakan tugasnya sambil cengengesan sendiri. Mereka semua beda banget sama aku dan Tenten yang mengerjakan tugas dengan serius.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Deidara, Ino dan Sasori pulang. Tugas mereka sudah selesai. Meninggalkan aku dan Tenten yang sekarang sangat canggung untuk berkomunikasi. Kayak orang kuper aja.

"Neji-kun, sudah selesai?" tanya Tenten tiba-tiba. Hah? Sejak kapan Tenten memanggilku dengan sufix -kun?

"Iya, ini sudah mau selesai."

"Mau dibantu?"

"Tidak, terimakasih."

"Kau tidak marah, kan, kupanggil 'Neji-kun'?"

"Ten.. Tentu tidak. Hanya agak aneh saja."

"Mulai sekarang.. Ng., panggil aku Ten.. Tenten-chan., ya?"

Aku terbelalak mendengar ini. Rasanya seperti orang pacaran saja. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa senang aja.

"Tentu, Tenten-chan." ucapku dengan tersenyum karena terlalu senang. Tenten terlihat gembira. Mungkin aku bisa menyatakan perasaanku pada Tenten pada kesempatan ini? Apalagi sekarang kita hanya berdua.

"Sudah-sudah, cepat selesaikan tugasmu. Aku mau buatkan teh dulu, ya!" Tenten bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi ke sebuah ruangan yang ditutupi tirai. Ruangan itu terlihat saat terkena angin. Sekilas kulihat banyak sekali hiasan di dinding ruangan itu. Seperti tulisan-tulisan Cina dan lampion-lampion kecil. Kenapa aku bisa tahu? Aku kan ngintip gitu loh.. Yang kubingungkan, Tenten kan orang cina tapi kenapa kulitnya agak cokelat gitu ya? Manis, sih..

Beberapa saat setelah itu, Tenten datang membawa dua cangkir teh.

"Nih, mumpung masih hangat." Tenten memberikan salah satu cangkir yang berisi teh itu padaku. Aku tersenyum untuk sesaat namun beberapa detik kemudian..

"PUAANNAAAASSS!" segera kuletakkan teh itu di meja tamu Tenten, tepatnya di dekat laptop yang sedang kupakai. Sumpah, panas banget! Hangat dari mananya, tanganku hampir melecet gara-gara itu. Tenten memandangku dengan tawa garingnya. Kupelototi dia dengan mata lavenderku yang terkenal lebar. Hyuuga gitu, loh. Tenten malah ngakak. Cih, aku kan bukan komedian!

"Gomen ne, Neji-kun. Hihi.."

"Nggih, mboten napa-napa, ndoro..(?)"

"..."

Yosh, suasana sudah hening kembali, dan tak ada orang yang akan mengganggu. Mungkin ini saatnya aku mengatakannya pada Tenten?

"Tenten.. Aku.."

"TENTEN! Kau letakkan belanjaan kemarin siang dimana!?" suara menggelegar yang tak asing di telingaku. Mirip sama Tenten. Yang pasti itu adalah suara ibu Tenten. Benar kata Shikamaru dan Kiba, ibu itu menakutkan.

"I-Iya, kucari dulu, aku lupa meletakkannya dimana." Tenten berlari menuju arah suara ibunya. "Neji, tunggu sebentar!"

Sial, padahal tinggal beberapa kata lagi perasaanku akan tersampaikan. Kesal! Kesal! Kesal! Rasanya jadi gak mood untuk menyatakannya sekarang. Sambil menunggu Tenten kembali aku melanjutkan pekerjaanku yang tertunda.

"Lama amat.." gerutuku karena Tenten tak kunjung kembali padahal kerjaanku sudah selesai. Ingin rasanya kuteriaki dia biar cepat kembali. Tapi karena ini bukan rumahku, aku sungkan. Karena bosan, ku keluarkan HPku dari dalam saku. Lalu kutulis sebuah pesan.

'_TENTEN! CEPETAN! AKU NUNGGU SAMPE LUMUTAN NEH!'_

Begitulah isinya. Dengan cepat kukirim tuh sms ke nomornya Tenten. Tak lama kemudian..

"_I love you Neji Neji Neji.., alihkanlah padaku.. Pandangan kepada seseorang itu.. Sadarilah ketukan dari diriku.. Kuin__gin jawaban dari ra.." _

PIP!

Sebuah ponsel berdering dengan ringtone aneh yang sepertinya itu suara Tenten. Refleks aku langsung memencetnya agar berhenti berbunyi. Pesan masuk dariku rupanya. Bagaimana bisa aku gak sadar kalau HPnya Tenten ada di sebelahku pas?! Sungguh terlalu..

'GUBRAKK.. TUINGG.. MEOOWW.. PRANGG..'

"Neji-kun! Maaf lama menunggu!" teriakTenten. Tangannya penuh dengan luka gores. Masa, sih, nyari bahan belanjaan sampai kayak gitu?

"Lama."

"Maaf.. Maaf.. Belanjaannya udah susah-susah dicari ternyata udah dimakan sama kucing! Damn!"

"Emang belanjaanmu apaan?" aku sedikit tertawa melihat Tenten kesal karena ulahnya sendiri.

"Ikan pindang. Kucingku nakal! Menyebalkan! Manja! Ngeselin! Bodoh! Tapi aku tetap menyayanginya~"

Oke untuk yang kali ini aku sweatdrop. Sudah-sudah gaje-gajeannya. Yang penting aku harus menyatakan perasaanku, terus pulang. Karena hari sudah mulai gelap.

"Tenten.., Aku..." aku sudah membuka suara. Jantungku berdegup kencang.

"Wah, temannya Tenten belum pulang? Ayo pulang, nanti dicariin ibumu, loh. Nggak baik pulang saat sudah gelap. Masih SMP lagi.." Ibunya Tenten muncul lagi. Sumpah, benar-benar gak ngenak-ngenak i. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi.

Dengan terpaksa aku berdiri dan pamitan ke Tenten dan ibunya. Aku pulang dengan hati yang 'sama sekali gak oke'. GAK GREGET! Tapi berkat kelompokan hari ini, aku sudah nggak canggung lagi ngomong maupun menatap Tenten.

**TBC**

**.**

Pojok curhatan Author:

Osh, bagaimana dengan FF Sheii yang ini? Gaje apa gaje banget? Sebenarnya ini birthday FF untuk teman spesialku, tapi.. Kalau hasilnya kacau begini ga jadi, deh TT-TT

Aku niatnya mau buat 2 chapter doang. Jadi chapter depan udah FIN. Jangan lupa sempatin baca, ya!

**Oh, ya, satu hal lagi yang lupa..**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to REVIEW?**

**.**

**.**

**~Sheii-chan~**


	2. Chapter 2

Osh, akhirnya saya update juga. Silakan baca, teman-teman! (Readers: "Sopo sing kancamu?")

**AI**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

_Besoknya di sekolah.. _

"Selamat pagi, Neji-kun!" sapa Tenten saat memasuki kelas. Wajah cerianya membuatku tersenyum tanpa sadar.

"E-EH? –K-Kun?! Tenten jadian sama Neji, toh?" Sakura sama yang lainnya kaget. Semua mata tertuju padaku dan Tenten. Aku hanya mengalihkan muka ke buku fisika yang sedang ku pelajari tadi.

"Kami belum jadian, kok!" jawab Tenten enteng sambil berjalan santai ke tempat duduknya yang ada di sebelahku. Teman-teman malah semakin menggosipkan kami. Habisnya, Tenten ngomong 'belum', sih. Jadi, besar kemungkinan kami akan jadian dong? Aku senang. Tapi rasa malu ku sangat mengganggu.

"Belum? Jadi bentar lagi jadian, dong? Selamat, ya, Tenten! Aku gak nyangka temanku yang sangat kekanak-kanakan kayak kamu bisa dapat jodoh juga!" dengan gajenya Ino memeluk Tenten terharu. Tenten hanya tertawa kecil. Apa dia gak nyadar kalau yang barusan itu lebih tepatnya seperti semacam ejekan untuknya? Agak gak tega juga, sih kalau dia dibilang kayak gitu.

"Ternyata dugaanku kemarin benar, ya, No!" kata Deidara pada Ino sambil cengengesan. Sasori juga ikut-ikutan senyum. Padahal Deidara gak ngomong sama Sasori.

"Iya, iya, sepupuku memang hebat! Bisa meramal!" Ino tersenyum pada sepupunya, Deidara. Muka Deidara langsung memerah. Dugaanku, sih, Deidara demen sama Ino. Habis, dulu Dei pernah diam-diam nyium tasnya Ino waktu di kelas cuma ada aku. Huahahahaha!

"Eeh.. Jangan gitu, dong! Nanti Neji marah! Ya, kan, Neji?" kata Tenten sambil melihat ke arahku. Aku mengangguk dengan cepat. Malunya! Apalagi setelah itu teman-teman langsung nggosip dengan ria.

Istirahat siang ini, aku ingin mengatakan perasaanku pada Tenten, dan memintanya untuk menjadi pacarku. Aku ingin tahu apa jawabannya. Habisnya dari kemarin selalu ada gangguan. Karena biasanya kelas selalu sepi saat istirahat, kemarin malam aku sudah memikirkan rencana untuk menyatakan perasaanku saat istirahat pertama saja.

"Ng, Ten.. Ten-chan, nanti waktu istirahat pertama ada waktu nggak?" bisikku pada Tenten saat pelajaran berlangsung. Aku memang murid teladan. Huahaha! (Author: "Teladan teko ndi?")

"Maaf, ya, aku janjian sama Tayuya mau makan bareng di kantin. Neji-kun nggak ngomong dari kemarin, sih!" jawab Tenten, dengan berbisik tentunya. Kalau ketahuan Pak Kimimaro soal ngomong waktu pelajaran, bisa-bisa kami di hukum. Biasanya hukumannya sederhana, menyanyikan lagu 'Balonku Ada Lima' sambil joget-joget di depan papan tulis. Tapi itu cukup mengerikan kalau aku yang melakukannya. Membayangkannya saja aku sudah tak sanggup.

"Eeh? Kalau istirahat kedua? Ada waktu?" bisikku lagi pada Tenten. Tenten mengangguk.

"Oke! Nanti, ya! Kutunggu di kelas." Kataku.

"Ya iyalah, di kelas. Emang Neji Hyuuga yang anggun mau ke tempat yang tidak higeinis? Kelas kita, kan higeinis gituh.. Yaudah, istirahat kedua aku gak akan kemana-mana. Demi Neji-kun teranggun." Jawab Tenten gak nyambung sambil cekikikan. Aku melotot. Anggun dari mananya? Aku kan cowok!

Setelah melihatku melotot, Tenten tertawa terbahak-bahak. Apa aku yang melotot itu lucu di matanya? Teman-teman secara spontan langsung menatap Tenten heran. Dalam hitungan detik, Pak Kimimaro sudah ada disampingku. Hah? Kenapa disampingku? Yang ketawa, kan Tenten?

"Hyuuga Neji, kau murid terpandai di kelas ini. Apa yang kau lakukan pada gadis ini? Tanggung jawab!" bentak Pak Kimimaro gak nggenah. Kata-katanya bisa membuat orang salah sangka.

"A-Aku tak melakukan apapun, pak! Sungguh!" jawabku dengan gugup karena melihat wajah Pak Kimimaro yang mengerikan.

"Kau membuatnya tertawa, apa yang kau lakukan? Tanggung jawab!" bentak Pak Kimimaro lagi. Aku dan teman-teman menatap guru kami yang satu ini dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ng.. Tanggung jawab apany.. Huahahahahahaha!" tawaku lepas saat melihat tahi lalat yang ada di tengah-tengah dahi Pak Kimimaro. Warnanya yang kemerahan membuatnya menjadi seperti orang India. Jadi karena itulah dia selalu menutupinya dengan poni selama ini? Sungguh tak elit. Serempak teman-temanku ikut tertawa bersamaku. _(Kimimaro: "Hah? Emang aku punya poni? Sorry lah, yaw, gue gak suka kuda poni. Sukanya kuda lumping!", Sheii: "Gak nyambung we!")_

Well, setelah kejadian itu, Pak Kimimaro langsung ngamuk-ngamuk. Lapor ke wali kelas kami, lapor ke guru BK, bahkan lapor ke tukang becak di alun-alun. Lalu.. Sudah tahu, kan, apa yang terjadi? Ya.. Pak Kimimaro menghukumku dengan sangat kejamnya.

Bukan hanya nari-nari sambil nyanyi lagu kanak-kanak. Tapi, dia juga memintaku untuk bercosplay ria menjadi tokoh anime yang sangaat disukainya. Cewek pula. Iih.. Aku gak tahu kalau ada juga GURU yang masih seperti ini. Apa dia seorang otaku? Aku akhirnya mau tak mau menurutinya. Aku gak protes. Memang aku yang salah, kok, sudah menertawakannya dengan riang gembira. (Author: "Ternyata kau sebaik ini, Neji-kun..", Neji: "Iihh.. Siapa lu? Manggil pake –kun segala.")

Tapi, tunggu! Teman-teman di kelasku, kan, juga ikutan tertawa! Kenapa tak dihukum?! Akhirnya aku bertanya pada Pak Kimimaro tentang hal itu di ruang guru saat pelajaran usai. Dan jawabannya Pak Kimimaro adalah..

"Karena di kelasmu gak ada yang secantik kamu. Cuma kamu yang cocok bercosplay menjadi anime cantik!"

Gila! Aku langsung sweatdrop tingkat dewa. Dengan sangarnya aku meremas-remas ikat rambut yang kupakai lalu mencabik-cabiknya menjadi berhelai-helai, kemudian membakarnya hingga menjadi abu. Sungguh, tuh guru hentai harus di cekok i jamu Mbahnya Sasori, tetanggaku. Karena setetes jamu buatannya akan langsung ctar membahana ke dalam tubuh.

Akhirnya istirahat ke II tiba juga.. Kelasku hening tanpa suara kami berdua. Semuanya pada sibuk beli jajan di Pentol merek 'G*yang Lidah' yang ada di lapangan. Atau mungkin tahu kres yang biasanya mlempem, tapi tetep rame pelanggan. Secara gitu, sekolahku, kan, kebanyakan murid. Jadi, wajar saja kalau kantin, koperasi, lapangan ramainya kayak waktu keliling Ka'Bah saat haji.

"Tenten, kau mau kemana?" ku gandoli tangan Tenten saat ia hendak keluar kelas entah kemana. Ia hanya tertawa gaje. "Tadi, kan udah janjian, gimana, sih!?" lanjutku.

"Kau mau ikut?" tawarnya sambil tertawa. Aku mengangguk.

"Yah, kalau boleh. Emang mau kemana?"

"Aku mau ke toilet bentar. Mau ikut? Haha.."

GLEK! Aku menggeleng dengan muka ngeri.

Aku pun menunggu kepulangan Tenten –dari WC- dengan tak sabar. Kumainkan HPku selagi gak ketahuan ketua kelas yang galaknya overdosis. Kuputar lagu buatan Tenten walau kualitasnya tak cukup bagus.

"Lho, Neji, gak njajan?" seseorang masuk dari pintu kelasku. (Emangnya lewat bolongan tikus?) Saos dari makanan ringan yang di bawanya terlihat kinclong. Aku gak yakin kalau itu tidak membuat orang kenyang. Palingan yang ada malah mules. Apalagi makanannya sedikit saosnya buanyak. Iyyekk..

"Heleh, kayak gak tau aja. Neji mana mau njajan di kerumunan orang. Wekawekaweka.." timpal orang yang di sebelahnya sambil menyeruput Es yang sepertinya tidak higeinis.

Lho, kok.. Malah ngomongin makanan?

"…"

'**GYAAAA!**** Kalau ada orang, gimana aku ngomong **_**hal itu**_** ke Tenten!?'** jeritku dalam hati.

"A-Anu.. Ho-Hotaru-san, Matsuri-san, di-dipanggil sama Bu Guru." Tiba-tiba saja Hinata berdiri di depan pintu kelas. Rupanya memanggil dua manusia bernyawa itu untuk keluar kelas. Nice time, Hinata!

"Hah? Bu siapa yang manggil?" tanya Hotaru sambil menyeruput esnya yang gak higeinis itu. Tapi sejujurnya aku kepingin!

"Iya, siapa, Hin?" tambah Matsuri sambil memakan jajannya dengan tusuk sate. Kalau yang ini, jujur saja, aku gak pingin! –Soalnya gak lapar-

"I-Itu.. Bu Guru yang suka nagih biar kita nabung waktu pagi. Yang bajunya ijo-ijo lumut.." jelas Hinata. Hotaru dan Matsuri mencerna kata-kata Hinata dengan baik sehingga mereka paham. Kalau aku, sih, belum paham.

"Iya, deh." Kata Hotaru, menyeret tangan Matsuri sambil berlalu. Aneh, kenapa mereka gak tanya ke Hinata tentang keberadaan guru itu sekarang? Nanti malah kesasar, lho. Dapet alamat palsu.. Terus ditipu orang.. Terus kelaparan.. Terus beli jajan lagi.. Terus duit mereka habis.. Ah, NGAPAIN AKU MEMIKIRKANNYA?!

"Neji nii-san.. Ganbatte!" kata Hinata lirih saat Hotaru dan Matsuri pergi. Ia juga ikutan pergi saat aku mengangguk. Jangan-jangan nih anak memang tahu rencanaku? Arigatou, Hinata!

Lama setelah itu, Tenten masuk kelas dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Neji-kun, mau bilang apa?"

"E-Eh, jadi gini.. A-Aku suka Tenten.." terangku. Kayaknya aku ketularan penyakit gugupnya Hinata.

"Hng.. Aku juga suka.. Neji-kun.." jawabnya sambil menunduk karena malu. Wajahnya merah padam walau tak terlalu mencolok.

"Jadi.. Ten.. Tenten-chan, mau gak jadi pacarku?" tanyaku lagi. Kulihat dengan jelas wajah Tenten yang sangat kaget mendengar ucapanku ini.

"…"

"…"

"Ja-Jadi, bagaimana jawabannya?"

"Tidak." Jawab Tenten tegas. Hatiku hancur berkeping-keping. Backsound hatiku langsung jadi lagunya Olga Syahputra yang _'Hancur-hancur-hancur hatiku.. Hancur-hancur-hancur haatiikuuu… Hancur-hancur-hancur haatiiku.. Haatiku hancuurr…'_

"Tapi gak sido.." lanjut Tenten yang langsung membuatku terkejut. _'Nih anak apa maunya?'_

"Jadi jawabannya?" kataku. Aku yakin wajahku yang sekarang seperti biasa. Wajah orang dingin yang pendiam. Jika Tenten menolaknya, aku bersikap wajar aja. Karena, mana mungkin dia mau pacaran sama orang dingin yang gak romantis sepertiku?

"Ten-tentu saja aku mau. Neji-kun adalah orang pertama yang kusuka di sekolah dasar. Bahkan sampai sekarang." Ucap Tenten dengan senyuman manis menghiasi bibirnya. Dengan sekejap, suasan berubah menjadi amatlah romantis. Bunga-bunga seakan berhamburan masuk kedalam hatiku.

Aku sangat senang mendengarnya. Refleks aku langsung memeluk Tenten. Namun..

JEPRET!

"Ciieeeee…" seru teman-teman sekelas dari balik jendela. Jangan-jangan mereka lihat dari tadi? Gyaaa! Tanpa sungkan atau apalah mereka masuk ke dalam kelas. Yah, memang bukan kelasku seorang, sih..

"Wah, wah, gak nyangka Neji se-ro-man-tis itu." Ujar Kiba sambil memegangi pipinya dengan terus terkagum-kagum. Apa aku sekeren itu di. "Andai saja aku bisa ngomong kayak gitu ke Hinata.." lanjut Kiba yang langsung diberi deathglare stadium akhir oleh Naruto.

"Ya, kan? Sudah kuduga Neji mau mengatakannya hari ini. Dari kemarin waktu kerja kelompok dia memang sudah tampak kebelet pingin nyatakan perasaan. Aku kan bisa meramal, gitu…" kata Sasori pada dirinya sendiri dengan bangga. Sayangnya gak ada yang mendengarnya. Semua pada menggerumbul ke dekat Neji dan Tenten. Salahkan Sasori yang ngomong di pojokan.

"Neji, selamat, ya." Seru Shino sambil ngancungin jempol kayak Guru Guy. Mmpph.. Sangat tidak pantas untuknya.

"Neji, ajarin aku biar bisa gitu sama Sakura." Bisik Sasuke padaku.

"SELAMAT, YAA! Jangan lupa PJ-nya!" seru teman-teman -kecuali aku dan Tenten- bebarengan. Ternyata mereka ngucapin selamat karena mau PAJAK JADIAN dariku? Tapi kuakui, aku sangat senang saat ini.

"Terimakasih, teman-teman.."

**-HAPPY ENDING-**

**.**

**.**

**Haha, akhirnya selesai juga. Ucapkan selamat **

**atas hari jadian Tenten dan Neji! **

**.**

**.**

**Jujur saja, aku hampir putus asa saat ceritanya masih ada di tengah-tengah. Bagaimanapun juga, ternyata membuat Neji yang pendiam itu susah. Jadi, entah kenapa Neji OOC disini. Awalnya aku ingin buat genre angst. Tapi ternyata aku sama sekali gak cocok sama pair itu. **

**Sekian dulu, ya! **

**Mind to review? :D**

***Sheilla Fitri Honey* **

***SHEI-CHAN***


End file.
